Strategic Defense Coalition
The Strategic Defense Coalition was a military and political alliance of 11 nations led by the People's Republic of China formed to defend Asia against the Western threat. Led by Chairman Tian Zhao, a key military leader of China, the SDC attempted to form the largest military force on the planet by pressuring Russia, Afghanistan, India, and Iran to join them, but due to the actions of the United States' JSOC Strike Force in May-June 2025, the SDC was thwarted in their attempts to unite Asia and Zhao was killed. History With the People's Republic of China crippled by a cyberattack triggered by terrorist Raul Menendez, they cut off their mineral trade with the United States, denying them vital resources and setting two of the world's greatest superpowers against each other in the Second Cold War. The threat of a global war led Chinese political leader Tian Zhao to form the Strategic Defense Coalition in an attempt to align Asia into one large military force in order to resist the Western World. The founding of the SDC involved 11 countries: * People's Republic of China * Pakistan * Burma * North Korea * Kazakhstan * Kyrgyzstan * Tajikistan * Uzbekistan * Mongolia * Nepal * Bhutan The original 11 countries agreed to join the military and political alliance for different reasons, but most of them joined so as to not be invaded or pressured. China was the leader among them, with the most total resources, with the majority of their soldiers coming from China. The alliance was opposed to NATO, competing for who would have the largest military alliance on the planet. In 2025, with Raul Menendez planning a large wave of attacks on the United States and China with hacked US drones, the rivalry simmered into warfare. Second Cold War ]]Chairman Zhao planned to invade India's northern province of Himachal Pradesh, where they faced a US Army base at FOB Spectre. The base had several defense mechanisms that guarded the rest of India from attack, so Zhao dispatched a large force to attempt to capture the base, held by Commander Richard King and at least a regiment of US troops. If FOB Spectre could fall to the SDC, it would be open season on India. Zhao's initial attack on 21 May eliminated most of the US troops, so JSOC dispatched a strike force to assist in the defense of the base against the next wave. The Americans were able to hold off the attacks of the SDC soldiers and machines and India remained loyal to NATO and the USA, and the SDC plan was thwarted. After the failure of the SDC to take over India, Zhao planned for nuclear warheads to be aimed at Iran aboard the SDC navy, docked in Singapore. The Strike Force managed to destroy the SDC freighter carrying the missiles, thwarting their other plot. Eventually, the SDC was forced to cancel their attack on Iran, and their plot to assassinate Afghan politicians also failed due to JSOC's use of drones. Zhao's plot failed, but he still remained to pressure Russia. On 17 June 2025, JSOC launched Operation Dispatch, a mission aimed at getting rid of Zhao. Over Peshawar, Pakistan, his VTOL was shot down and his guards killed, and a soldier shot and killed Zhao. With Chairman Zhao dead, Russia also backed NATO, and in the end, the SDC allied with the United States against Raul Menendez, helping to bring him down. Category:Organizations Category:Nations